The present invention relates to a protective sleeve assembly for javelins, and particularly for competition and training javelins.
In connection with javelins used in competitive sports, there is sometimes the need to fit onto the pointed tip of the javelin a guard or protective device in order, for instance, to increase safety during practice throws. The protective device thus contributes to safety, by reducing the risk of serious injury to persons who might be grazed or struck by a javelin in flight.